


Надломленный

by Rammy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: Удача в этот день явно не была на стороне автоботов - Проул все-таки попался. И этот плен для тактика явно не кончится ничем хорошим.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из моих старых историй, размещается эксперимента ради. Задумывалась как начало более крупной работы.

Проул так и не понял, где допустил критическую ошибку. По всем расчетам выходило, что его не должно быть здесь. Нет, он никогда не отсиживался за спинами солдат и всегда честно исполнял свой долг командира и тактика, рискуя не меньше остальных, но Праймас или тонкий расчет хранили его целым и невредимым. До вчерашнего дня, когда в тактические схемы закралась ошибка и он попался. До смешного глупо – не слишком метко брошенная кем-то из автоботов граната взорвала часть стены, рухнувшей прямо между отступающим отрядом и Проулом, перекрыв единственный путь в безопасную зону. Всего несколько секунд тактик шокировано созерцал выросшую перед ним гору, но этого было достаточно – боль прямо в центре спины и внезапно накатившая слабость дала понять отключающемуся процессору, что это ни что иное, как нуль-лучи Старскрима…  
Автобот пришел в себя от удара о твердый пол. Вокруг были голоса, целое множество, но разобрать что-то сквозь противный звон в аудио получалось плохо. А вот оптика, как ни странно, подключилась гораздо быстрей и увиденное заставило сенсорные панели невозмутимого тактика еле заметно вздрогнуть. Десептиконы. Кажется, вся армия собралась поглазеть на трофей, захваченный в последней битве, радостно рыча и явно делая разобрать на части черно-белый корпус.  
Густая тень накрыла Проула и прежде чем тактик успел двинуться, рука сжала шейные магистрали, вздернув забившегося автобота вверх навстречу красной оптике и более чем довольной ухмылке лидера десептиконов. Мегатрон что-то говорил, но сбоившие аудио позволили тактику разобрать лишь последнюю фразу.  
\- Саундвейв, займись им.

Времени было в обрез, но и эта крошечная передышка по пути до медкорпуса позволила Проулу дважды зашифровать важнейшие массивы данных и стереть их подчистую. Как и рассчитывал Проул, Саундвейв при всем своем мастерстве не получил ничего. Как он и предполагал, Мегатрон пришел в ярость. Но о том, во что выльется ярость тирана для него лично, Проул не мог помыслить и в системном бреду. Все случилось прямо на полу в тронном зале, после того как Саундвейв доложил о полнейшем провале всех попыток добыть информацию из процессора упрямого автобота, с трудом держащегося на дрожащих ногах, но продолжающего с вызовом смотреть на серого трансформера. Тогда и последовал удар в грудную пластину, а потом еще один – в лицевую, сбивший автобота с ног. Да, как источник информации автобот абсолютно бесполезен, но никто не говорил, что на нем нельзя спустить пар, отвести искру, так сказать. За все унижения, проигранные битвы и сорванные операции!  
Манипуляторы резко вывернули защитные пластины, тяжелый корпус навалился сверху, отрезая все пути к бегству, и Проул с трудом удержал болезненный вскрик, когда Мегатрон резко вторгся в холодные системы, с каждой новой атакой все красочнее описывая ближайшее будущее тактика. Проул автоматически уперся в серую броню, но десептиконский лидер рванул чужие запястья, прижимая их к полу, а мгновением позже пара клыков буквально вспахала тонкий металл лицевой пластины, разрывая губы автобота. А у входа в тронный зал стоял Старскрим и, прислонившись к косяку, с какой-то странной улыбкой наблюдал, как его лидер наказывает упертого автобота.  
Больно. Как же больно. И унизительно. Но нельзя показать, нельзя признаться врагу в своей слабости, недостойной офицера Оптимуса Прайма, нельзя уронить честь и достоинство автобота. Пальцы скребли пол, оставляя на нем следы краски, но Проул улыбнулся залитыми энергоном губами, словно бросая вызов. Оптика Мегатрона удивленно расширилась. А потом сузилась. Автобот решил поиграть? Что ж, пусть будет так, как он хочет. Что-что, а вызовы Мегатрон любил и всем было прекрасно известно, что лидер десептиконов умеет добиваться желаемого. Любыми способами.

Проул не сдавался. Он не попросил пощады ни в тот день, ни через день, ни через неделю. Но Праймас, каких сил ему это стоило! Когда Мегатрон с ним закончил, истекающего энергоном автобота отправили в медотсек, где хмурые конструктиконы занялись его починкой, практически вернув первоначальный вид - комфортное самочувствие пациента во время операции, впрочем, их заботило мало – после чего пленника отправили на бриг, где его уже поджидала головная триада десептиконской авиации, горевшая желанием получить свой кусочек автоботского тактика. А потом начался настоящий кошмар. Каждый день в темной камере зажигалась одна, а то и несколько пар красной оптики, жадно следивших за медленно отступающем к стене Проулом и явственно говорившей взглядом о страстном желании познакомиться с ним как можно ближе. Проул даже как-то нашел в себе силы усмехнуться – никакой дисциплины на бриге! – но крошечная искорка веселья погасла в тот момент, когда в коридоре послышался голос Мотормастера.  
\- Ты знаешь цену – 50 кредитов и он твой до конца цикла.  
В ответ хохотнули, лазерная решетка исчезла и в камеру ввалился довольный жизнью Брейкдаун.  
\- На колени, шлюха! Пора поработать!  
«50 кредитов? Столько я стою?» - пронеслось в процессоре прежде, чем недовольный промедлением стантикон без лишних разговоров отправил Проула на пол, с силой дернув за дверцу.  
«Меня продавали. Все это время…»

Автоботы предприняли несколько отчаянных атак в надежде спасти заместителя Прайма, но все они оказались абсолютно провальными – диверсионной группе не удалось даже близко подобраться к камере, в которой содержался пленник. И вот наконец, месяц спустя, у Прайма появился козырь – сам заместитель командующего десептиконов Старскрим осветил бриг Арка своим присутствием. Тем же вечером Мегатрон вышел на связь с предложением, от которого было сложно отказаться. Обмен, голова за голову, зам за зама. Честная сделка.  
На следующий день добрая половина команды Арка стояла посреди поля – места, которое было объявлено нейтральной зоной на время обмена. Старскрим стоял рядом с Праймом, строя еще более презрительные чем обычно гримасы и переругиваясь со своими конвоирами, и лишь когда его взгляд пересекался со взглядом лидера автоботов, очень странно ухмылялся.  
Через пару минут появились десептиконы и по толпе автоботов пронесся ропот – Проула среди пришедших видно не было. Последовал уже ставший обычным обмен «любезностями» и до нельзя довольный Старскрим двинулся вперед под охраной Джазза, Айронхайда и братьев Ламборджини. Процессия остановилась в десятке метров от лидера десептиконов и Айронхайд, не стесняясь в выражениях, потребовал привести Проула.  
По рядам десептиконов пронеслись непонятные смешки, а ухмыльнувшийся Мегатрон выдернул из-за спин своих солдат трансформера с тускло светящейся голубой оптикой и пинком отправил его вперед.  
\- Можете забрать свою подстилку. Хотя, мне кажется, что очень скоро она снова к нам вернутся.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Старскрим буквально выпорхнул из-под прицела сопровождающих, которым уже не было до него дела – все взгляды были прикованы к рухнувшей под им под ноги фигуре с дрожащими сенсорными панелями за спиной. Когда-то бывшей черно-белой, а теперь залитой энергоном и еще непонятно чем, покрытой полосками разноцветной краски.  
\- П-проул? – голос Джазза дрогнул также как корпус лежащего трансформера от его прикосновения. – Ответь…  
Тут же подоспел Айронхайд и уже вдвоем они подняли тактика. Да, это точно был он, но Праймас, что с ним сделали! Проул отключил оптику, чтоб не видеть ужаса и жалости во взглядах своих товарищей по знаку, но он слышал пораженный шепот в толпе также хорошо, как и злобное рычание Сайдсвайпа и Санстрикера за спиной.

Что-то произошло. Не то, чтоб Санстрикер жаловался на оптику – все было кристально ясно в тот самый момент, когда Мегатрон швырнул израненный корпус Проула ему под ноги – но чем больше времени проходило с момента обмена пленниками, тем очевидней становилось, что произошедшее не удастся просто пережить и спрятать в дальний уголок памяти как еще один отвратительный факт войны, о котором не хочется вспоминать. По крайней мере, для одного трансформера это было правдой.  
После возвращения на Арк, Рэтчет заперся в медицинском отсеке, делая исключения лишь для членов медицинской бригады и Оптимуса Прайма. У главы медкорпуса ушла неделя времени и, как Санстрикер узнал у Ферст Эйда, целая коллекция отборнейшего кибертронского мата чтоб восстановить автоботского тактика, но результат стоил усилий – после ремонта Проул выглядел даже лучше, чем до плена. Тактик вернулся к исполнению своих обязанностей, вновь начал появляться в комнате отдыха и на стрельбище. И, казалось, что все идет своим чередом до одного странного случая, породившего бурю ярости в искре Санстрикера.  
Близнецы уже давно были известны как отъявленные нарушители дисциплины с несколько извращенным и далеко не всегда безопасным для окружающих чувством юмора не только среди автоботов, но и среди людей. Вот и сейчас братья занимались своим любимым делом, решив разграффитить надписью "Большой брат следит за тобой" дверь, ведущую в вотчину Рэд Алерта. Картина трудносмываемой краской была окончена и парочка, собрав баллончики, уже собралась было уходить, когда практически нос к носу столкнулась с бесшумно вывернувшим из коридора Проулом. Переливающаяся неоновыми цветами надпись мгновенно привлекла внимание замкома автоботов и тактик, сделав очевидный вывод об авторстве работы, сердито вздернул дверцы, поворачиваясь к так и не успевшей попрятать баллончики парочке. Сайдсвайп закатил оптику, а Санстрикер ухмыльнулся своей фирменной наглой ухмылкой, предвидя очередную лекцию о порче имущества, неподобающем поведении и полном отсутствии дисциплины. Однако время шло, тактик молчал и улыбка начала сползать с лицевой пластины золотистого автобота, сменившись недоумением. Проул явно хотел отчитать их, но так и не смог заставить себя произнести ни слова, в показную строгость лицевой пластины закралась неуверенность, растерянность и еще какие-то эмоции, которые Санстрикер пока не смог распознать. Зато он прекрасно видел, как задрожали черно-белые дверцы, тактик сжал кулаки и чуть ли не бегом бросился от центра наблюдения.  
Братья шокировано переглянулись.  
\- А… что тут только что произошло?  
Всегда, насколько близнецы помнили, Проул являл собой образец выдержки и спокойствия, четко шел к намеченной цели и никогда не сомневался. Но то, что случилось сейчас, больше всего напоминало позорное бегство. И от кого, от них? Тех, кто, несмотря на все свои шуточки и подколы, беспрекословно подчинялись авторитету заместителя командующего автоботов.  
Санстрикер глухо зарычал, чувствуя, как внутри начинает закивать ярость. Теперь он смог подобрать название тем эмоциям, мелькнувшим на лицевой пластине Проула. Стыд и страх. Неужели после… всего произошедшего Проул чувствует себя настолько опозоренным, что теперь не решается приказывать своим собственным подчиненным? Но…ведь это просто невозможно, верно? Кто угодно, только не Проул…  
Кулак с силой впечатался в стену и оптика братьев встретилась, читая во взгляде друг друга осознание – как бы черно-белый трансформер не старался спрятать чувства от окружающего мира, совершенно ясным было одно – Мегатрон добился своего и поддерживающий железную волю их тактика стержень все-таки треснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really wrote this small 2-nd chapter. And it's amazing, because I left this story a long time ago.

Уже несколько дней братья вели себя подозрительно тихо. Это касалось не только розыгрышей, но и поведения в целом. И если для более нелюдимого Санстрикера это могло показаться нормой, но вот обычно разговорчивый Сайдсвайп настораживал. А еще близнецы бросали слишком уж странные взгляды в сторону заместителя командующего каждый раз, когда черно-белый праксианец оказывался с ними в одном помещении. Кто-то думал, что это результат какого-то хитрого наказания после случая с граффити, а кое-кто подозревал, что парочка замышляет очередную каверзу против автоботского тактика.  
Последние были в некотором роде правы. Та случайная встреча в коридоре повлияла на штурмовиков гораздо сильнее, чем им бы хотелось признать. Странное поведение Проула, выражение его лица в тот момент, когда он почему-то не смог призвать двоих безобразников к порядку, в какой-то мере потрясли обоих. Тактик всегда был прав. Конечно, никто не был застрахован от ошибок, но Проул в любой ситуации мог сохранять хладнокровие, действовать расчетливо и уверенно, и эта уверенность непостижимым образом передавалась бойцам под его началом. Да, потом бойцы могли сколько угодно обвинять тактика в том, что у него нет искры, но если во время боя следовал приказ шагнуть в плавильни - не колебался никто, принимая этот приаз как абсолютно ллогичный и единственно верный. Черно-белый праксианец как-то незаметно стал константой, неким островком стабильности в хаосе войны и странная перемена в его поведении пугала. Праймаса ради, что в конце концов произошло с Проулом?  
Вообще-то на уровне инстинктов братья понимали ЧТО. Но их деятельная натура не терпела неопределенности, близнецам были нужны факты. И выяснить эти факты, не прибегая к пыткам посвященных лиц, можно было только из медицинской карты тактика. А значит пришла пора взламывать базу данных медотсека.  
В боях наступило некоторое затишье, в связи с чем после отбоя медотсек был совершенно пустым. В одну из таких тихих смен индикатор открытия замков на двери в медотсек сначала мигнул, а потом и вовсе погас. Металлическая створка отошла в сторону и, воровато оглянувшись, в образовавшийся проем шагнули две высокие фигуры. Судя по всему, пришельцы знали что и где искать, поскольку, негромко перешептываясь, сразу отправились к притаившемуся в углу терминалу. Совсем немного усилий и компьютер начал выдавать тщательно оберегаемые данные - информацию из личных карт пациентов. Почитать пикантные данные о состоянии здоровья командующего автоботов наверняка было бы очень интересно, но парочка была здесь не для этого, а потому занялась тем, за чем пришла - медкартой Проула. И отчет по его последнему ремонту был ...огромным.   
\- Санни... - начал было Сайдсвайп и замолчал, вчитываясь в сухие фразы отчета. Конечно он не ремонтник, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять причину подобных повреждений. Тем более что далее Рэтчет сам указал ее.  
\- За один раз такого не сделать. - оптика Санстрикера сузилась. - Праймас, наверное это продолжалось все время, пока он был у десептошлака.   
\- Эти оплавки все-таки забрались к нему в процессор. - тихо ответил красный штурмовик. И дело тут было вовсе не в физическом состоянии, Проул вполне мог противостоять физической боли, но что делать когда твою искру методично рвут на части ради чужого удовольствия?  
Автоботский тактик был той еще занозой в известном месте и после его наказаний близнецы нажелали ему ой как много нехорошего. Но уж точно ничего подобного. Такого никогда.   
Руки Санстрикера сжались в кулаки. Вроде он никогда не испытывал к Проулу теплых чувств, скорее даже наоборот, да и вообще черно-белый праксианец особой любовью личного состава похвастаться не мог. Но было одно "но" - Проул был ИХ тактиком и только близнецам было разрешено его бесить и уж тем более ни одна десептиконская тварь не смела тронуть его в этом смысле.  
\- Нельзя этого так оставлять. - Сайдсвайп первым озвучил общую мысль.   
Санстрикер поднял на брата тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Надо выяснить что это была за сволочь.  
\- Выясним. - красный штурмовик как-то уж слишком неприятно улыбнулся. - И начнем со следующего боя.


End file.
